Bring me close
by PointsofAuthority34
Summary: Saru loves to tease Yata with how she becomes so flustered when having to talk to men. She's the little virgin. But what if something happens to his Misaki and he unintentionally just makes it worse. She won't talk to anyone from Homra, but he knows that she will talk to him. And he will set things right.


He hated when he had to go on patrol. He despised seeing all the low time thugs that did nothing productive. It was despicable.

To make time pass by, he was strolling through the market area, which was less populated with thugs than other places. He was slowly growing bored once again when his boredom was thankfully cut short when he spotted a familiar small figure in a shopping window. He watched her as she walked through the produce aisle and picked out several vegetables. He scoffed at her unknowingly already annoying him. He watched her as she carelessly threw other products into her basket and finally went to pay.

Her small thin frame was being drowned in her red sweater, and her messy chestnut hair was covered with that awful beanie. He also noticed how the regular shorts were replaced by dark jeans, No skin was showing on his Misaki and though he was disappointed, he realized that he was about to watch one of his favorite pastimes.

Watch Misaki stumble over simple things when a male is near her.

Saru waited in anticipation to see the blush and awkward nervousness that Misaki always presented when in front of the opposite sex. He watched the employee announce the amount and what followed had his smile drop.

No blush. No stuttering. Nothing.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and when the other exited the shop he followed. Keeping a distance between them at first he watched his Misaki as she lazily skated through the streets. He noticed though, how when she would near a male she would sharply speed up. She of course stayed away from other females but the contrast to her usual nonchalant towards men when skating caught his attention.

Every time Misaki sped forward he shortened the distance between them until he was final in touching distance. And he eagerly closed that distance at the stoplight by leaning down to her ear and eagerly whispered"Mi-sa-"  
He never got to finish the tease as a fist came flying aimed for his nose. Thankfully he saw the attack and stepped back away from the stretched limb.

The hand quickly returned back to the owner's side and wide eyes, Saru pondered for a moment if they looked fearful,stared up at him. He watched as they relaxed but the fear still resided in the body. "Oh it's just you stupid monkey."

"Were you expecting someone else?" He teased at the other. "A boyfriend perhaps?"

_A boyfriend that he would happily beat up if he even thought of touching his Misaki. _

"Fuck off." Was the barbaric reply he received. Sometimes he wondered how such a cute thing could growl like a manly thug. But then again since joining Homra, Misaki had tried to present herself as a boy. Though at first he was against the idea, he knew deep down that it was safer if Misaki was seen as a boy to the other clans.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance he continued his teasing. "I just saw you successfully buy vegetables from a male employee without blushing." a smile crept onto his face and he watched as her face grew red with anger. "Leave me the fuck alone." The other barked at him.

But he couldn't. The other's reactions were intoxicating to him. He needed more.

"No longer blushing or acting like a total virgin in front of men…Is little Misaki finally no longer a virgin?" The words felt like acid as they came out, and it might as well have been acid for the look of pain and fear that came on Misaki's face.

Saru felt time slow down as he watched in horror as Misaki's face fell and tears welled up in her eyes, but refuse to fall. The body in front of him tensed up and the shopping bag that held the detested the vegetables fell to the floor. Before he could avoid or deflect it, a fist collided with his stomach and caused him to stagger.

The walking sign came on, and the busy city crowd eagerly started to cross, ignoring the two frozen bodies.

Before Saru could grab her, Yata dashed and weaved her way through the crowd. Saru tried to follow but he quickly lost the smaller figure in the crowd. He was about to run to the other's apartment and wait for her there, but he caught a certain hooded blonde, who had the same panicked look on his face.

He was running in the direction of the crowd but before he could enter the stream, Saru grabbed his hood. He hauled the fighting body into the nearest alley ignoring his protests.

"Let me go!" The blonde yelled. He was going to yell again when he was pressed against the wall and was face to face with a pissed off third in command of Scepter 4.

"Why were you going to chase her?! Did you hurt her?!" Saru demanded. The thought of someone hurting Misaki had his body itching to grab his sword and daggers.

"You're the only one who hurt her, you asshole!" A punch was the other's reply and the blonde tried to catch his breath before he could even try to throw an insult again. The man however wanted answers. Eric watched with frantic eyes as a dagger was brought out and pressed against his throat. "You're going to tell me what happened to Misaki. "

The dagger pushed hard enough for blood to dribble and Eric looked at the crazed face of the ex member. And he had heard about him. Saruhiko the man who loved Misaki. Was on the borderline crazy for her, but he wasn't always like that. The dagger pressed harder and he pleaded. "Okay okay I'll talk."

He also heard from Rikio that he was very protective of Misaki. Protective being another word for ready to kill even for an assumption.

"She went out to get something to eat. She was gone for a long time and we started to get worried. The place she went to was a bad neighborhood. Yeah she dresses like a boy but if you look hard enough you can tell she's a girl." The dagger lessened and allowed him to talk longer.

"Izumo called her on the PDA and all he heard was crying. Then he heard a man's voice and then a crash. The call dropped and Izumo went crazy. It's Yata you know. The Chihuahua isn't supposed to cry. She sounded bad and she wasn't answering Izumo's calls. He tracked her down and Rikio and he went to go get her." Eric swallowed and looked as if he wasn't sure if he should follow. "When they came back they kicked out all the customers out of the bar and Rikio carried her in. Her shirt was ripped and was barely hanging on. Her shorts were torn to and the zipper was broken. They took her upstairs.

"She was-"Saru whispered brokenly.

Eric tried to continue "I-"but he stopped when a new voice entered the conversation. "That's not your information to tell."

Saru glanced at the man and pocketed his dagger. Rikio came between the men and took Saru's hold off the blonde. When the man was once again on the ground Rikio nodded at him and told him. "Go on ahead Eric. I'll meet you back at Homra."

The blonde seeing he wasn't in trouble, quickly nodded at his fellow member while giving a glare to the third in command, he quickly exit the alley.

When the blonde was out of hearing range, Saru quickly turned to Rikio and commanded. "What happen to Misaki?"

"She won't say, but it wasn't hard to tell what happened."Rikio replied. His tone was serious and his sunglasses were off so that he could look at Saru in the eyes. Saru also noticed it gave away the emotions that were present in his eyes.

"Tell me." He demanded. He needed to know what happened to Misaki.

"We've been following her the past couple days, just to make sure she is ok. She refuses to talk about it, or to any of us. But she needs to talk about it. It's destroying her. "He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. "I know you guys aren't on the best of terms, but she was the most comfortable with you. You were best friends." He paused to stare at the other before finishing. "And you want to help her. Don't you Saruhiko?"

The silence was a good enough answer since Rikio continued. "It was a rival gang. No clansmen but they were from a drug deal we busted long ago. I guess they had good memory since they saw Yata-san in the streets. They also knew the red clan no longer had a king."

"Three grown men sneaking behind one girl. They fought dirty and though she fought she was quickly overpowered. She says that they originally planned to just beat her but when they ripped her shirt, her bra was seen."

"Did they-"

"She won't confirm it or deny it, but when Izumo-san asked if she needed to go to the hospital to get tested, she said there was no need.

"How long ago was this?"

"Three days ago. "

He ran to her apartment before his mind could register a plan.

* * *

He knocked on the rotting apartment door and though only seconds passed, his foot itched for him to knock down the door. Finally when the door opened, though the deadlock was still in between them, Saru eagerly peered through to see her.

She was still in the same outfit from before but Saru saw how her hair was wet and her revealing skin was pink. He didn't know how long he was staring but he soon heard an irritated voice bringing him back to reality. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Misaki let me in." He pleaded through the tiny open space.

"Get out of here monkey and stop calling me Misaki!" Was the ungrateful reply.

She tried to close the door but a foot stopped her. She looked up at her ex-partner and when she recalled what happened today she opened the door again and slammed the closed on the others foot. The other did not so much as wince and she growled in annoyance. She glared at Saru but when she the other was staring intently at her and whispered "Please.", she hesitantly opened the door for him.

Saru walked in and stood awkwardly in front of her. She uncomfortably pulled at her sweater and her body began to tense. Could he see the bruises? Does he know everything? Who the hell told him?

"Are you ok?"

Such an innocent simple question, but it felt like the question knocked out all the air in her lungs. Her eyes began to burn with tears and her skin crawled as memories began to fill her mind.

It felt like high school all over again as he stared at the angry hurtful eyes. Beautiful amber eyes that he used to stare at when he first saw Yata. So full of life and innocence, but now they were smothered by dark bags. He was never the one that started conversations. Misaki always started and carried the conversation, but right now she looked ready to drop.

"What did you say?" Misaki asked in a tight voice.

"Are you ok?" He carefully repeated.

She didn't reply for a few moments but through clenched teeth she seethed. "Get out."

"No."

"I don't know what the fuck you've heard but you should go fuck off."

He reached for her arm to gently touch and asked. "Please let me help you."

Unfortunately when Yata saw the outreached arm she recoiled. The action seemed to final doing as Yata cursed at herself. She hissed at him. "Don't touch me! You can't help me! I was fucking used by fucking monsters. They left their marks on me Saru." Before he could stop her Yata stripped off the sweater and shirt to reveal her torso and neck.

"Oh Misaki." He breathed out. The finger shaped bruises that covered her body were varying in color and sizes. But the ones dominating her chest made his body shake with anger. Her shaky hands traced the bruises on her neck and before she could stop herself, she began to break down. The bruises were fresh and just touching them brought the other memories to mind as well.

"Saru-I-…I couldn't." The sobs tore out of her throat and she fell to the floor and hugged her knees. "I can't get their hands off me." She cried as she hugged herself. "Every night is the fucking same. Their hands are all over me, and they…and this time there's no fucking car crash. They get what they want and I can't do anything. I can't get away."

Saru said nothing and instead went to the floor too. He sat next to her and remained silent. Back in high school when Misaki threw tantrums, it was best for her to just let it all out and then comfort her.

It was hard not to embrace her but Saru now remembered that you weren't supposed to touch a sexual assault victim without their permission.

The apartment echoed with sobs until finally Misaki continued. "Saru they said they're going to tell everyone. The other gangs will know I'm a girl." They'll come after me for revenge. They will get me and rape me till I scream their names!"

"That won't happen." He took her head and combed her wet hair out of her face and tried to calm her down with assuring words.

"I'll protect you. No one will-"

Misaki shook her head aggressively and screamed at him. "I don't want your protection. I want to be able to defend myself. Your protection isn't wanted. I want to be able to walk down the street again without flinching at every fucking guy. I want to be able to sleep and have dreams that don't consist of three guys fucking me. I want…I want to be myself again."

"I promise. Look at me. I promise." He tried to assure her but she remained quiet and instead let the tears fall. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked. He hoped she would say yes, cause he wouldn't know how he would be able to leave her alone/

"I...please. Please don't go." She pleaded through the tears. .

"I won't. Never again." He promised.

That night was the first time they slept in the same bed since their Homra days. Saru held her flushed against his chest, and whenever she had a bad dream, he quietly removed himself from her. He watched her several times that night, as she shot upright gasping for air and trying to remove hands that weren't there. His blood boiled when one particular nightmare had the girl pushing invisible hands off her lower body. Each time though he calmed her down with comforting words and when she was actually awake, he asked her permission if he could touch her again.

Each yes was followed by her pressing her forehead to his chest and crying silently. And he let her, without saying a word. He didn't tease her, didn't criticize her, it was like they were back in high school again.

Just them against the world. All they needed was each other and they were whole.

But he couldn't lie to himself. It was nothing like high school. Now they were both broken hollow pieces that were trying to fake being whole.

* * *

Yata was groping Saru's arm as she was blindly led by him to a surprise. It had been three weeks since Saru appeared at her door and they were getting their friendship back. However her recovery for what those fuckers did to her wasn't going so great.

Word on the street was that the three men had been missing for a while and not even Izumo could find them. He didn't seem too interested though, which secretly hurt her.

Any chance she could get to kill those monsters would be quickly taken in a heartbeat.

Speaking of heartbeats, hers was rising as she almost tripped thanks to the stupid monkey's horrible leading skills.

"Don't make me trip again you stupid monkey."

"Shut up and just keep walking."

"If this turns out to be fucking stupid-"

"Shut up you ugly thug!"

"You're the fucking ugly one, who the hell names the kid with monkey in it. I swear your parents must have known you were going to be a fucking idiot to-"She stopped talking when she felt Saru stop in front of her. She soon felt Saru's cold hands untie the cloth on her face and felt the blindfold fall from her face. The sight before her took her breath away for several reasons.

Fear struck her as the three faces that haunted her dreams were now in front of her. But the fear was overridden by anticipation as all were tied and were all bearing bruises on their faces.

"Saru-"She didn't know how to continue. Now she understood why Izumo wasn't interested in finding the guys. Saru had them the entire time. She turned to him and watched as a smile crept to his face as he gestured to the three tied men. "Surprise."

He felt like the situation didn't need to be explained so he brought out what he hid in the black bag. The knife he brought out was light and sharp, but he didn't know if this would be the same for Misaki.

He silently handed her the knife and was relieved when he felt her tight grip take the handle. She flipped the knife around her hand a couple times, to get the feel of it. The men cowered at the skill she presented as she expertly held it and pointed to them.

Before she could continue he interjected and brought out the last item. "I brought this too."

He watched in awe as her eyes lit up as they took in the bat in his grasp. "Fuck yeah!" Was the vulgar excited reply, but he was too busy watching her eyes once again become bright with life to be bothered.

He still stood next to her but when she walked forward to the tied men, he stayed. He watched in fascination as she leaned forward with the knife.

"You said you couldn't wait to fuck me until I was screaming your name right." Bringing the knife she easily sliced through the coarse rope and stepped back. "You wanted to make me your bitch." She dropped the knife and brought her fists up. "Try to do everything you wanted to by yourself fucker."

The man still on the floor quickly got up and dashed towards her. He mistakenly thought his weight and stature would overpower her. The corners of her lips twitched as she easily sidestepped the attack and kicked the man behind his knees, hard enough to hear the sound of the knee popping. The man screamed and fell to the floor, arms wrapping around his knees as he howled in pain.

Taking a step back, he watched as she kicked the fallen man and spat on him. He watched at how her beautiful lips lifted into a smile as she grabbed the steel bat. The sounds of the man's screams accompanied by the others pleadings were drowned by his heart as it drummed loudly. The sight of his Misaki brimming with confidence and a smile had him smiling as well.

He was hopelessly in love with her.

* * *

This is what happens when I too want to do a female Yata drabble. Drabble turns to 3K+ words and everything I touch turns to angst. I'm sorry. *sits in corner and bangs head*

But seriously I love this whole female Yata, which is strange since I don't usually like genderbenders. I have a few more 'drabble' ideas but I would love to hear your guy's opinion about this story before I continue any further.

So please review!


End file.
